godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
God of War: Ghost of Sparta
The latest addition to the God of War Series, God of War: Ghost of Sparta is the sixth installment of the series to be released on the Playstation Portable and the PSPgo. The story is the second interquel between the first God of War and God of War II, taking place some time before the events of Betrayal, and has Kratos visiting the long lost city of Atlantis. Story Set after God of War, Ghost of Sparta is an interquel that tells the story of Kratos’ ascension to power as the new God of War. In his quest to rid the nightmares that haunt him, Kratos faces his dark past to prove his worthiness to the Gods — a journey that will reveal the origins of lost worlds and answer long-awaited questions about Kratos’ tattoo, scar and family. 'Characters' *Kratos *Athena *Deimos *King Midas *Kratos' Mother 'Enemies' 'Common enemies' *Cyclopes *Gorgons *Minotaurs *Geryons 'Bosses' *Scylla: The legendary sea beast. *Deimos: Kratos' brother. Items and abilities Weapons *Blades of Athena *Arms of Sparta Magic *Eye of Atlantis Trivia *According to the European PlayStation Blog, Kratos will be "armed with the deadly chained Blades of Chaos". ''Since they were taken from him by Ares at the end of the first God of War, it is assumed they meant to say the Blades of Athena. 'Potential Appearances' *Artemis: She was present in the first game and in comics, but is nowhere to be seen in the third, nor is her twin brother Apollo. *Apollo: The Bow of Apollo is found God of War III, but he himself is never heard of. *Morpheus: The god of dreams was mentioned in ''God of War: Chains of Olympus. He used Helios' absence to take over the world with his fog. *Poseidon: He might appear along with the city of Atlantis. In God of War III, during his battle with Kratos, Poseidon mentioned that "Atlantis will be avenged!", hinting that Kratos had something to do with the city's ultimate fate. *Amphitrite and\or Triton: The family of Poseidon were mentioned in God of War, and might make an appearance in his own domain. *Lysandra and Calliope: They may appear, although very likely only in flashbacks, providing answers to several aspects about Kratos, including his family, his tattoo, and other unanswered questions. *Charybdis: The giant sea beast that is known in myths to appear alongside Scylla. Might be encountered somewhere in-game, or appear later in-fight with Scylla. *Stheno: The last living Gorgon sister might make an appearance in Ghost of Sparta. There is symbol of a Gorgon head on the floor in the screenshot where Kratos fights a Gorgon. *Echidna: Thought to be represented as the fiery titan in the beginning of the Origins trailer. *Nessus: The legendary centaur. A centaur-like figure is seen at one point from behind in Origins trailer, presumably taking away Deimos. Gallery 4576131853 c9047efa13 b.jpg|Kratos in front of a city (presumably Atlantis) engulfed by a volcanic eruption 4576131731_b01e5d2354.jpg|Kratos standing on the lower edge of a platform, with a rope crossing the river 4576131989_dd95be621d.jpg|Kratos deflecting the attack of an archer. 4576767596_e2e3f19f47.jpg|Kratos killing a cyclops. sparta.jpg|Kratos fighting a Minotaur sparta_2.jpg|Kratos fighting a new kind of enemies sparta_gow.jpg|Kratos fending off Harpies and other enemies Ghost of Sparta.jpg|Kratos standing in front of a door decorated in Poseidon's image Ghost of Sparta (2).jpg Ghost of Sparta (3).jpg|Ghost of Sparta concept art Ghost of Sparta (4).jpg|Concept Art for Scylla Ghost of Sparta (5).jpg Ghost of Sparta (6).jpg Ghost of Sparta (7).jpg|Kratos fighting Gorgons and an archer. 616482144.jpg 564770960.jpg 814030283.jpg Video 2010 E3 Trailer 2010 E3 First Gameplay Footage Additional E3: 1, 2, 3, 4 ... [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Iyh_H0xvRv8 Official Origins Trailer] Related Pages *Scylla *Eye of Atlantis *King Midas *Atlantis Category:God of War Series Category:Games Category:God of War:Ghost of Sparta